osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Best Harry Potter places, monster high character, pictures, zodiac
ollivaders the apothecary honeydukes the magical menagerie flourish & blotts gringotts the leaky cauldron the three broomsticks Abbey Bominable (Abbey Bominable) A ghost (Sloman “Slo Mo” Mortavitch) Age: Dad says I’m 15, but he lost my birth certificate somewhere between Darius the Great and Julius Caesar, so I’m really not sure. (Gigi Grant) As a descendent of Egyptian royalty, I reign over the student bodies of Monster High. I’m captain of the Fear Squad and my boyfriend, Deuce Gorgon, is the fiercest manster in school. My older sister Nefera and my frenemy Toralei bring out my competitive side, but I’m not a diva without feelings. I’m a true friend, too. Just ask my beastie Ghoulia Yelps. (Cleo de Nile) Favorite Food: Almas caviar and white truffles (Nefera de Nile) Pet Peeve: Anyone who treats the ocean like it’s his or her own personal trash can. (Lagoona Blue) Favorite Activity: Acting! It might seem strange that I would like acting if I have stage fright, but I love inhabiting the characters I play. (Elissabat) Monster Quirk: Arrgh, this is so embarrassing, but sometimes I get seasick… I’m a ghost - how does that even happen? Also, sometimes the lure of adventure capsizes my ability to consider the consequences. (Vandala Doubloons) Killer Style: Being a ghoul from the Highlands, I’d be doing a disservice tae ma clan if I didna wear ma plaid, and since it can also get shivering Baltic in Rotland I also like tae wear wool skirts and scarfs tae keep the cold at bay. (Lorna McNessie) Personal Monstra: I calm! It may not sound exciting, but I’m good at soothing tensions and keeping the peace. I don’t like making waves. (Gil Webber) Pet: A baby kaiju. My parents suggested a kitsune because kaiju are loud and somewhat destructive. I think he is kawaii though, even if he thinks roaring is more frightening than silently appearing. (Kiyomi Haunterly) Friends: Avea Trotter, Bonita Femur, Neighthan Rot Abbey Cleo Elissabat Gigi Gil Kiyomi Lagoona Lorna Nefera Sloman Vandala shush - spaghetti strap shirt, bow, ponytail, shush w right hand, ring on ring finger right hand, purple background, left arm out pout - bow headband, spaghetti strap shirt, arms down, ponytail eating dots - purple off shoulder shirt, ponytail, dots box in left hand, teeth smile, three dots in right hand camera - spaghetti strap shirt, bow, ponytail, camera, shocked expression gasp - bow headband, spaghetti strap shirt, right hand over mouth, shocked expression, ring on right ring finger, ponytail eating - bow, spaghetti strap shirt, left hand holding cup, right hand holding food to mouth, ponytail next one - ponytail, purple off shoulder shirt, popcorn bowl in left hand, facing right, popcorn in air, mouth open, looking up, right hand out valentines heart - four pics, first: heart top up in left hand, heart bottom down in right hand, bow, spaghetti strap shirt, facing right, happy/shocked face, second: heart top up in left hand, heart bottom down in right hand, bow, spaghetti strap shirt, happy/shocked face, third: heart top up in left hand, bow, spaghetti strap shirt, facing right, happy/shocked face, fourth: heart top up in left hand, bow, spaghetti strap shirt, shocked face next one - eight pics, first: happy/shocked face, hair down, facing right, right hand up, second: shocked face, hair down, hands on head, third: duck face, hair down, looking left, masquerade mask up, fourth: duck face, hair down, facing right, arms down, fifth: hair down, duck face, highs squinting, facing right, sixth: hair down, teeth smile, seventh: duck face, hair down, eighth: hair down, closed mouth smile Capricorn: Jan 20 - Feb 16 Aquarius: Feb 16 – March 11 Pisces: March 11 – April 18 Aries: April 18 – May 13 Taurus: May 13 – June 21 Gemini: June 21 – July 20 Cancer: July 20 – Aug 10 Leo: Aug 10 – Sept 16 Virgo: Sept 16 – Oct 30 Libra: Oct 30 – Nov 23 Scorpio: Nov 23 – Nov 29 Ophiuchus: Nov 29 – Dec 17 Sagittarius: Dec 17 – Jan 20